The field of this invention generally relates to the provision of rear view vehicle mirrors. More particularly, the present invention relates to the provision of a rear view mirror suited for large trucks. The present invention generally affords a rear view mirror having very broad angular scope and providing a wide angle of rear vision.
Wide angle rear view mirrors have been found in the prior art. King, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,274, described a rear view vehicle mirror to be applied to a presently flat rear view mirror to provide a mirror combination simultaneously affording undistorted rear view vision of limited angular scope and wide angle rear view vision. Budreck, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,517, described a twin rear vision mirror assembly for providing a wide angle of viewing. Baldwin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,833, described a rear view mirror having a plain and a convex portion for viewing on both sides of the vehicle in addition to the rear thereof. Couch, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,676, described a rear view mirror assembly having an objective to increase the visibility zone of the driver. Krone, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,394, described an auxiliary reflector securing means to be attached to existing rear view mirrors of motor vehicles.
However, none of the prior art contains the new and unique features of the present invention.